Universal Clash
by Lion Omega X
Summary: Hay problemas en el Mundo Pokémon y Arceus decide llamar a Tres Héroes de diferentes dimensiones ¿Podrán los héroes lograr ayudar a Arceus?
1. Llamada de Arceus

**Universal Clash**

**Un crossover de Pokémon, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z y FullMetal Alchemist. No soy dueño de ninguna franquicia pero la idea espero que nadie me la haya copiado… Espero…**

**La llamada de Arceus.**

-El mundo Pokémon, un mundo lleno de criaturas de todos las formas y tamaños, criaturas las cuales son únicas dependiendo de su especie. Estas criaturas están en estado salvaje al menos hasta que un humano crea un lazo con dicha creatura. En este mundo humanos y Pokémons trabajan juntos para lograr las metas. A esos humanos se les llaman entrenadores. El paso de un entrenador comienza a la edad de 10 años. Muchos comienzan con un Pokémon que ya obtienen o en algunos casos crean la relación con un Pokémon especial. A ese Pokémon los profesores los llaman "Pokémon Inicial". Los Pokémons también pasan por un proceso llamado "Evolución" cuando cumplen ciertos requisitos, por ejemplo haciéndose más fuertes, por amistad, por piedras especiales, por intercambio y por objetos. Este mundo es tan grande que cada región tiene su folklore y sus mitos y leyendas sobre algunos Pokémons. Estos son especiales, ya que son únicos en su especie, siendo llamados "Pokémon Legendario".-

-Entre las leyendas me encuentro yo, Arceus, el Omnipotente. Soy el creador de este mundo y el que dio vida a todo los seres. Cree a Mew, Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, entre otros. Cada uno tiene una habilidad especial como mi hijo Groudon, el creador de los continentes, y Kyogre, el creador de los mares. Pero ellos dos tenían problemas por diferencias. Groudon quería aumentar sus dominios de la tierra, Kyogre quería hacer lo mismo pero sobre el mar. La lucha que tuvieron fue tan grande que casi destruye el mundo, para calmar a estos titanes mi hijo, Rayquaza, debía bajar de su hogar en la capa de ozono para que con su rugido terminar la batalla y mandar a dormir a los dos titanes. Una vez logrado Rayquaza volvió al cielo a dormir, esperando ser despierto de nuevo para calmar a los titanes si vuelven a despertar.-

-En este momento hay algo que me preocupa… la desaparición de Dialga y Palkia, los Pokemons del Tiempo y Espacio. Sin ellos dos habrá problemas en el control de las dimensiones. Me preocupa que esto esté pasando. Lastimosamente, los entrenadores más poderosos están desaparecidos también. Acuso a una alianza de humanos malvados de las regiones Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. Si esto continua así solo me queda algo por hacer, llamare a héroes de otras dimensiones.-

-Espero que acepten ayudar.- Arceus abrió tres hoyos de gusano en el espacio donde el habita y por ellos vio a los que él llamaba "Héroes".

**Mundo Shinobi:**

Arceus reviso este mundo y vio a un joven rubio de ojos azules, con extrañas marcas en las mejillas como bigotes. Estaba en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados. Arceus vio como varias copias del rubio ayudaban a la ciudad o pueblo donde habita. Vio también tres personas a lado al rubio. Un adulto con cabello gris, con un tapaboca y cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos de color verde, tenía un traje rosa. Y por ultimo una chica con cabello negro azulado y ojos de color gris. Arceus pensó que la chica estaba ciega pero vio a otras personas con esos ojos.

-El puede ayudar.- dijo Arceus. Enfoco su vista en otro de los hoyos.

**Planeta Tierra:**

Arceus busco la presencia que sentía podía ser el héroe. En un bosque alejado de toda civilización encontró dos hombres y un niño cortando leña. Vio que el mayor de los hombres tenía el cabello en forma espinosa y tenía un traje naranja de pelea. El mediano que de seguro es el hijo, tenía el cabello algo bajo a relación del padre, también tenía un traje naranja como el otro hombre. Y el ultimo que era el niño que Arceus vio bien era la viva copia del adulto, a lo que dio a que ese niño también es hijo. Cortaban arboles con solo uno golpe, y como si nada cargaban la leña que en realidad eran grandes árboles que llevaban a una casa donde los recibía una mujer de cabello negro con un cucharon en la mano.

-Ese hombre ha de ser el héroe de aquí.- dijo Arceus. Luego enfoco su vista en el último de los hoyos.

**Amestris:**

Una gran pradera llena de arboles y personas trabajando en la tierra. Era una zona rural lo que Arceus miraba. Vio hacia una gran casa de color amarillo que tenían un letrero que decía "Automail Rockbell". Una señora mayor estaba sentada fumando una pipa, miraba al cielo mientras salía a correr un perro con una pata mecánica hacia un hombre rubio con una cola de caballo, después salió una chica rubia con algunas herramientas en la mano, luego salió un joven detrás de ella y corrieron hacia el chico rubio quien sonreía. La chica se sentó en el suelo y levanto la parte izquierda del pantalón y Arceus logro ver una pierna metálica.

-El debe ser el héroe que sacrifico su brazo y su pierna.- Arceus regreso a su espacio y vio los tres hoyos donde vio a los héroes que cree necesitaran el mundo Pokémon. Sus 16 tablas comenzaron a elevarse y girar alrededor de Arceus. Este miraba a los héroes con esperanza de que lo ayudaran.

-Vamos… Necesitamos al héroe Shinobi, al héroe Saiyajin, y al héroe de acero.- Arceus hizo que sus tablas se detuvieran y sus ojos brillaron. De los tres hoyos en el espacio que formo Arceus salían los héroes que llamo. Uzumaki Naruto, Son Goku y Eduard Elric.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Hace un momento estaba con Gohan y Goten.-

-¿Uh? ¿Y Al? ¿Winry? ¿Qué sucede? Esto no es Resembool.-

-Termine, iré ahora por Ramen…- los tres héroes se vieron entre si y vieron a Arceus, imponente criatura para la vista de los tres elegidos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Goku en pose de batalla, igual Naruto con una Kunai.

-Soy Arceus y no vengo a pelear contra ustedes. Los llame porque necesito su ayuda.- ya todos se relajaron.

-¿Nuestra ayuda?- pregunto Edward.

-Si, me perdonaran que los he sacado de sus respectivas dimensiones, pero si no lo hacía no podría hablar con ustedes.-

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto Naruto

-Soy el dios del Mundo Pokémon. Y algo malo está a punto de pasar. Me preguntaran porque no llame a alguien de mi dimensión, pero lo que pasa es que los humanos más poderosos de mi dimensión han desaparecido misteriosamente, junto a dos de mis hijos. Dialga y Palkia.-

-¿Nos pediras que entremos a tu dimensión y ayudemos a todos?- pregunto Goku

-Algo asi solo que estarán limitados. Goku, se de tus habilidades, pero cuando entres al Mundo Pokémon todas tus habilidades serán suprimidas, debes de pasar desapercibido y si dejo que tengas tus habilidades llamaras mucho la atención. Naruto, en tu caso se sobre lo del Kyubi y sobre tus habilidades Shinobi, también serán suprimidas y Edward se sobre tu habilidad de alquimia y que la sacrificaste por tu hermano. También se que tu pierna izquierda no es tu pierna izquierda.-

-¿Si entro me harás un lisiado?- pregunto Edward

-No, tendrás una pierna humana de mi parte pero solo cuando entres. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan ayudarme?- los tres se vieron entre sí, parece que se hablaban con la vista.

-Yo acepto.- dijo Naruto

-Yo también acepto.- dijo Goku.

-Iré…- dijo Edward.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora antes de entrar, les daré su Pokémon aliado.- dijo Arceus y tres figuras Pokémons aparecieron.

-Vulpix.-

-Beldum.-

-Riolu.-

-Ellos son Vulpix, Beldum y Riolu y serán sus compañeros. Buscaran a un Profesor Pokémon para que les de mas información y quizás les dé un segundo compañero.-

-¿Y quién va con quien?- pregunto Naruto. Tras la pregunta cada uno de los Pokémons fue con cada héroe. Vulpix se acerco a Naruto y este lo tomo en sus brazos recibiendo un "Vul" de alegría. Riolu se acerco a Goku y este lo levanto y lo puso sobre su hombro. Beldum se acerco a Edward y lo vio.

-Cada uno es de diferente tipo. Vulpix es de fuego, Riolu es luchador, y Beldum es de acero/psíquico.- dijo Arceus.

-¿Acero? Me parece bien.- dijo Edward viendo a Beldum.

-Es la hora por favor pasen al Mundo Pokémon y por favor sálvenlo de la destrucción.-

-Claro Kami-sama.- dijo Goku

-No creo en dioses pero aquí voy.- dijo Edward

-A conocer un nuevo mundo, aquí vamos.- dijo emocionado Naruto pasando por el hoyo que Arceus creó para que pasaran al mundo Pokémon.

-Buena suerte Heroes.-

Al pasar el hoyo se encontraron en un bosque grande y lleno de vida. Pero antes de caminar notaron algunos cambios. Naruto y Goku se hicieron niños (Goku como en GT y Naruto como la primera parte de la serie) y Edward noto que ya no tenía el Automail.

-Se siente raro volver a ser niño.- dijo Goku viendo que también su ropa cambio. Una chaqueta azul manga larga, una gorra blanca con rojo, tenis rojos con negro y pantalón oscuro. (El diseño de Hilbert de Pokémon Black/White)

-Dímelo a mí.- dijo Naruto al ver que también su ropa cambio. Una chaqueta verde con naranja, un gorro con una banda verde y algo que parece ser como cabello blanco, tenis verde con naranja y pantalones oscuros, (El diseño de Brendan de Pokémon Emerald) y ya no tiene la banda de Konoha.

-Esto se siente raro.- dijo Edward al tocarse la pierna, su ropa también cambio. Una chaqueta azul, una bufanda blanca, con una camiseta roja, pantalones azules, tenis de color gris y un gorro rojo (El diseño de Lucas de Pokémon Platinum). El trió se vieron y vieron a los Pokémons que tenían. Vulpix se acerco a Naruto y saco algo de su cinturón.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Naruto, Goku y Edward tomaron uno que también tenían ellos en sus cinturones. Vulpix lo golpeo y entro en la esfera asustando a Naruto.

-¡Vulpix! ¿Dónde estás?-

-Tranquilo Naruto, mira.- Edward lo puso frente a Beldum y un rayo rojo apareció haciéndolo desaparecer. Goku hizo lo mismo con Riolu.

-Creo que así se pueden transportar.- dijo Edward.

-Bien y ahora lo importante… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Goku…

**Este es el primer capítulo, no quiero hacer este fanfic ni tan grande ni tan corto, me gustaría recibir la opinión de los que lean… Por favor, si me dan consejos para mejorar en algunos puntos la historia está bien.**

**Lion Omega X**


	2. La Elección del Segundo Compañero

**La Elección del Segundo Compañero.**

-Bien y ahora lo importante… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Goku…

-Bueno estamos en un bosque, debe haber alguna aldea o pueblo cerca.- dijo Edward viendo el paisaje

-Sí, es mejor apurarnos a buscar a un profesor Pokémon.- dijo Naruto arreglándose el gorro.

-Lo mismo digo… Chicos miren un letrero.- dijo Goku señalando a un letrero viejo de madera. Los tres se acercaron a ver que decía… "Bosque Verde".

-¿Bosque Verde? ¿Así se llama este lugar?-

-Así es Goku.- digo Edward. Miraron a todos lados esperando alguna respuesta pero no recibieron nada.

-Pika.-

-Esperen, escuchen eso.- dijo Naruto pidiendo silencio a sus compañeros. Y otra vez el sonido.

-Pikaaa-

-Viene de por aquí.- Naruto fue rápido a ver de qué se trataba. Edward y Goku fueron detrás del rubio shinobi solo para encontrar un Pikachu mal herido. Naruto se acerco con mucho cuidado para no espantar al Pikachu. Al abrir los ojos el Pikachu se asusto tanto que trato de huir pero las heridas no se lo permitieron y cayó de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, no te hare daño criaturita.- Naruto cargo con sumo cuidado al Pikachu para no lastimarlo más. Pikachu no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia la persona que lo tenía en brazos, por alguna razón se sintió cómodo que decidió relajarse.

-Veo que ya te tiene confianza Naruto.- dijo Goku.

-Sí. Pero esta lastimado y no sé cómo tratarlo. ¿Habrá algún pueblo cerca?-

-Miren allá. Veo población.- dijo Edward llamando la atención de los dos compañeros.

-Bien hecho Edward. Vamos.- dijo Goku comenzando a caminar. Naruto se detuvo un momento y vio que donde estaba Pikachu había un aparato rojo.

-Debe de ser importante para el…- Naruto tomo el aparato y lo guardo en su mochila. Corrió rápido para alcanzar a Edward y Goku.

Caminaron por el largo camino abandonando el bosque para seguir adelante, miraban el camino que era lleno de arboles. Decidieron dejar de correr y caminar para no lastimar más a Pikachu. Siguieron por el camino hasta que llegaron a un pueblo.

-Miren llegamos.- dijo Goku.

-Según el letrero es Pueblo Paleta.- dijo Edward viendo al letrero. Un señor paso cerca de ellos y Naruto se le acerco.

-Señor disculpe. ¿Sabe donde podemos llevar a este Pokémon herido?-

-Claro, ven esa casa en la pradera. Ahí pueden llevarlo, porque vive el Profesor Oak.- el trió de héroes se vieron entre sí, "El Profesor". Recordaron que Arceus les dijo de buscar un profesor.

-Gracias señor.- dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres héroes y caminaron hasta la casa. Llegaron rápido y tocaron la puerta. Recibieron un "Ya Voy" del otro lado de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta Naruto, Goku y Edward vieron al Profesor.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- dijo Oak.

-Profesor, encontramos a este Pokémon herido en el Bosque Verde.- dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Oak.

-Este Pikachu creo que lo conozco, por favor jóvenes pasen.- Oak abrió mas la puerta y los dejo pasar.

-Permíteme.- Naruto le permitió a Oak tomar al Pikachu y se lo llevo a una camilla especial. Lo puso como en una incubadora y una luz comenzó a llegar al Pikachu.

-¿Cómo lo encontraron?-

-Estaba en el Bosque Verde, así herido y venimos rápido a que lo sanaran.- dijo Edward.

-Y lo encontré con esto.- dijo Naruto mostrando el aparato rojo. Oak se sorprendió y lo tomo rápido.

-¿Un Pokédex de primera generación? Pero solo hay alguien que tenía un Pokédex de primera generación.- Oak vio de nuevo al Pikachu y vio su cola, tenia forma de corazón.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe de quién es ese Pokémon?- pregunto Goku

-Ese Pikachu se llama Chuchu. Su entrenador se llama Yellow.- dijo Oak **(Yellow es una de los personajes principales del Manga Pokémon Adventure.)**

-¿Yellow? ¿Quién es?- pregunto Edward

-Es una entrenadora Pokémon, es la entrenadora de Chuchu y la portadora de este Pokédex.- dijo Oak. El trió se vio e hicieron un círculo.

-Creo que Yellow ha de ser de los entrenadores que Arceus dijo que eran poderosos y desaparecieron.- dijo Goku

-Tendría sentido porque este Pokémon estaba mal herido. De seguro lucho mucho y al final no pudo lograr salvar a su entrenador.- dijo Edward.

-Lo que sé es que cuando Chuchu me vio me tenía miedo pero luego se relajo.- dijo Naruto

-Quizás Chuchu sabía que no eras una amenaza.- dijo Oak uniéndose al círculo asustando al trió.

-Disculpe Profesor, ¿Cómo es eso de que no soy una amenaza?- pregunto Naruto

-Los Pokémons saben quién puede ser una amenaza para ellos y quien puede ser un amigo. Chuchu vio que no eras amenaza y te vio como amigo.-

-¿Así que Chuchu me vio como amigo?- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Disculpe Profesor, sabe mucho de Pokémons.- dijo Edward

-Si.-

-Sabe de estos.- dijo Goku sacando a Riolu de la esfera.

-Oh, un Riolu. Se vio por primera vez en la región de Sinnoh.- dijo Oak viendo al Pokémon.

-¿Y sabe que es esta esfera?- dijo Edward mostrando la esfera.

-Sí, es una Pokéball. Es gracias a eso que se puede transportar a los Pokémons que están en su equipo.- dijo Oak.

-Sabe de este amigo también.- dijo Naruto liberando a Vulpix.

-Claro, es Vulpix. Este Pokémon es de la región que estamos actualmente, Kanto.-

-Y el.- dijo Edward liberando a Beldum.

-Beldum, es un Pokémon de la región de Hoenn.- dijo Oak. Vio a los tres Pokémons y a los tres dueños.

-Ustedes son entrenadores. Díganme, ¿ustedes tienen más Pokémons?- pregunto Oak

-No, solo ellos tres.- dijo Goku.

-Entonces permítanme les entregare un Pokémon Inicial, y una Pokédex.- dijo Oak caminando hacia una computadora. De una gaveta saco tres Pokédex de última generación. (Estilo del Pokédex de Black/White)

-Tengan. Es una Pokédex, en ellas se almacenan los datos de los Pokémons que vean en su camino, esta actualizado con la lista de Pokémons de Unova.- dijo Oak.

-Disculpe profesor… ¿Cómo funciona?- pregunto Goku haciendo caer a Oak hacia atrás.

-Miren.- Oak tomo la Pokédex y mostro que se almaceno los datos de Pikachu, Vulpix, Beldum y Riolu.

-Hay información de Vulpix.- dijo Naruto al ver a su "zorrito" y se puso a leerlo.

_-"Su pelaje va adquiriendo más brillo a medida que sus seis colas crecen. Al abrazarlo, emana una ligera calidez."_

-Déjame ver a mi.- dijo Goku y busco a su amigo Riolu

_-"Se comunica con los suyos mediante la emisión de unas ondas que cambian de forma en función de los sentimientos."_

-Ya tranquilos, ahora profesor dijo algo sobre Pokémons Iniciales.- exclamo Edward

-Así es Edward. Les quería pedir que buscaran a los demás entrenadores y sus Pokémons desaparecidos. ¿Lo harían?-

-Por supuesto Profesor.- dijo Goku muy entusiasmado.

-Gracias ahora tengo 15 Pokémons que pueden escoger. Son tres de las cinco regiones actualmente activas.- dijo Oak mostrando las quince Pokéballs.

-Son muchos.- dijo Goku

-Sí, ¿y solo podemos escoger uno?- pregunto Naruto

-Así es. Son Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle de la región de Kanto. Chikorita, Cyndaquil y Totodile de la región de Johto. Treecko, Torchic y Mudkip de la región de Hoenn. Turtwig, Chimchar y Piplup de la región Sinnoh. Y Snivy, Tepig y Oshawott de la región de Unova- dijo Oak sacando a todos de su Pokéballs.

-Va ser difícil escoger.- dijo Goku

-Naruto escoge primero.- dijo Edward

-Está bien… Te escojo a ti…-

**Este es el segundo capítulo. Quiero decir que con los iniciales no estoy muy seguro solo sé que quiero que Naruto se lleve a Cyndaquil, pero me gustaría tomar la opinión de todos. ¿Qué Pokémon Inicial queda bien para cada uno? Espero que me den su opinión para seguir adelante. También que Pokémons de las cinco generaciones les gustarían que sean parte de alguno de los cuatro puestos que quedan para los equipos de los tres héroes. Por favor ayúdenme…**

**Lion Omega X**


	3. Aprendiendo Con Oak

**Aprendiendo con Oak**

-Está bien… te escojo a ti… Pequeño Cyndaquil.- dijo Naruto apuntando con su dedo a Cyndaquil el cual salto de la felicidad y saco un poco de llamas de su espalda. Snivy y Chikorita se pusieron tristes **(son hembras)**.

-Buena elección Naruto, ten la Pokéball de Cyndaquil.- dijo Oak entregando la Pokéball en la mano derecha de Naruto.

-Ahora voy yo… Escojo a Oshawott.- dijo Goku, Oshawott comenzó a saltar de felicidad. Chimchar bajo la vista desanimado.

-Bien igual para ti Goku ten la Pokéball de Oshawott.-

-Yo escojo a Treecko.- dijo Edward. Treecko solo cruzo los brazos y sonrió.

-Aquí esta su Pokéball. Ahora lo importante que les pediré ayuda. Los entrenadores fuertes, los líderes de Gimnasio, el Alto Mando y los Campeones de las cinco regiones activas han desaparecido. Para investigar porque sucedió esto le pedí ayuda a los Pokémon Rangers.- dijo Oak

-¿Pokémon Rangers?- pregunto Naruto.

-Es una patrulla de personas que trabajan a lado de los Pokémons para el bienestar de ambos. Son como entrenadores solo que no usan Pokéballs. Son como oficiales de policía.- dijo Oak.

-¿Y como paso eso?- pregunto Edward

-No lo sabemos. Ahora bien existen cosas sobre los Pokémons que deben saber…- Oak llevo a los tres héroes a una sala y los sentó en un sofá. Vulpix, Riolu y Beldum estaban cerca de sus entrenadores y sus nuevos compañeros Cyndaquil, Oshawott y Treecko.

-Bien, ya que aceptaron ayudarnos deben saber esta información. Lo que sospechamos los profesores sobre la repentina desaparición de los entrenadores más fuertes, los lideres de Gimnasio, el Alto Mando y los Campeones... Una unión entre las organizaciones malvados de las cinco regiones activas.- dijo Oak tomando un sorbo de te.

-¿Organizaciones malvadas?- pregunto Naruto

-"_Suena como Akatsuki pero ya se terminaron."-_ dijo en su mente el héroe Shinobi.

-"_¿Organización malvada? Suena como ese estúpido barbudo y sus homúnculos."- _dijo el ex alquimista en su mente.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Goku

-El Equipo Rocket, una organización que trabajaba en Kanto y Johto. Los Equipos Magma y Aqua que trabajaban en Hoenn y sus propósitos eran diferentes. El Equipo Galactic, el cual trabajaba en Sinnoh, y por ultimo el Equipo Plasma, una organización de la región de Unova, pero ahora esta organización tiene problemas y se dividieron en dos, Plasma Blanco y Plasma Negro, los cuales el Plasma Blanco sigue a su antiguo líder N, mientras que el Plasma Negro sigue a Getchis. Pero el Equipo Plasma Negro ya cayó, ahora solo queda el Plasma Blanco que es ahora una organización del bien.- dijo Oak.

-¿Estas cinco organizaciones se unieron?- pregunto Naruto

-Por desgracia sospecho que si. He recibido información del profesor Elm de Johto, Birch de Hoenn, Rowan de Sinnoh y la profesora Juniper de Unova.-

-¿Quiénes eran los entrenadores?- pregunto Edward.

-Eran Red, Blue, mi nieto Green y Yellow, la entrenadora de Chuchu en Kanto. Gold, Silver y Cristal son de Johto. Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald son de Hoenn. Diamond, Pearl y Platinum son de Sinnoh y Black, White, Bianca, N y Hugh son de Unova.- **(todos son personajes que aparecen en el manga de Pokémon Adventures. Claro que no he visto a Hugh aun en el manga pero como tomo a Black2/White2 debo mencionarlo. No menciono a Cheren porque ya es líder de Gimnasio.)**

-¿Tendremos que viajar por las cinco regiones?- pregunto Edward

-Solo si es necesario. Me gustaría que investiguen Kanto primero porque aquí desaparecieron primero los entrenadores y los lideres de Gimnasio.-

-Como usted diga Profesor.- dijo Naruto emocionado recibiendo un "Vul" y un "Cynda" de sus Pokémons.

-Me gusta ese espíritu. Les daré un obsequio para su viaje. Un Pokégear y un Pokénav.- dijo Oak entregando los obsequios a los tres héroes los cuales miraban confundidos los aparatos. Oak vio esto y rápidamente los explico.

-Un Pokégear es un teléfono móvil que funciona en todas las regiones. Un Pokénav es un aparato que muestra el mapa de la región donde se encuentren, también sirve para ver donde encontrar lugares de interés como tiendas o un Centro Pokémon.- dijo Oak esperando que le entendieran. Y se alegro al ver que los héroes sonreían y tomaban ambos objetos para su viaje.

-Ahora bien lo ultimo, tomen esta enciclopedia que dice como pueden evolucionar los Pokémons y cinco Pokéballs para que atrapen más Pokémons.- dijo Oak entregando la enciclopedia a Edward y las Pokéballs a cada uno.

-Bien profesor es hora de que nos vayamos.- dijo Naruto

-Si, mientras más rápido mejor.- dijo Edward

-Estaremos en contacto.- dijo Goku.

-Suerte.- se despidió Oak.

Ya con toda la información que el profesor Oak pudo dar a nuestros héroes parten hacia su viaje con nuevos compañeros Pokémons por la Ruta 1 y en búsqueda del motivo de la desaparición de los entrenadores Pokémon y también lo que Arceus les pidió, la desaparición de Dialga y Palkia.

-Bien es hora de que todos vuelvan a su Pokéballs.- dijo Oak acercándose a los Pokémon Iníciales solo para ver que faltaban tres.

-¿Eh? ¿Chikorita? ¿Chimchar? ¿Piplup?- Oak se desespero.

-¿Dónde están? Ni sus Pokéballs están, ¿Dónde Están?- grito Oak

**Esta Historia Continuara…**

**Ya es el tercer capitulo de este Fanfic. Ahora ¿Qué creen que les pasó a Chikorita, Chimcar y Piplup? ¿Adonde fueron?**

**Quiero que me den una respuesta u opinión sobre esta pregunta. ¿Qué otros Pokémons estarían bien en los equipos de nuestros héroes? ¿Les gustaría ver algún legendario?**

**Elijan menos a Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres porque en el Manga ya están capturados por Blue. Si no han leído el manga se los recomiendo. Gracias a todos por los review, espero sus opiniones.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Lion Omega X**


	4. Conociéndonos Mutuamente

**Conociéndonos Mutuamente.**

Nuestros héroes salieron de Pueblo Paleta directo a Ciudad Verde, y por los consejos de Naruto decidieron aprovechar la luz de día y atravesar el Bosque Verde para llegar a Ciudad Plateada donde pasarían la noche en el Centro Pokémon.

-Llegamos muy rápido.- dijo Goku viendo la puesta del sol.

-Sí, y vimos muchos diferentes Pokémons ahí.- dijo Naruto

-Casi todos eran del tipo insecto. Son los más rápidos en hacer evolucionar.- dijo Edward

-Sí, y dime Edward, ¿ya estamos cerca del Centro?- pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, es ese de ahí.- los tres héroes entraron y le pidieron a la enfermera Joy que les curara sus Pokémons.-

-No se preocupen sus Pokémons estarán curados, por favor quieren pasar a las habitaciones que tenemos para ustedes.- ofreció amablemente la enfermera Joy. Nuestros héroes dijeron que si, y un Chansey los llevo hasta la habitación.

-Arceus creo que hizo una buena elección con nosotros tres.- dijo Edward

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto Goku

-Por supuesto que la hizo, solo miranos, creo que terminaremos esto muy rápido.- dijo Naruto.

-Creo que debemos conocernos mejor no creen.- dijo Edward llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

-Si, bueno. Empiezo yo, soy Uzumaki Naruto y mi mundo es el Mundo Shinobi en el cual los Jutsus es lo que manda. Soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y recibi el nombre del shinobi numero uno en sorprender a la gente.-

-Eso explica porque asustaste a ese entrenador del Beedrill con Cyndaquil.- dijo Edward.

-Sí, bueno… Me encanta el Ramen y me encanta entrenar. También yo nunca me rindo.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Yo soy un alquimista estatal de Amestris. Perdí mi pierna tratando de revivir a mi madre fallecida con mi hermano el cual perdió su cuerpo completo, luego sacrifique mi brazo para traer el alma de mi hermano y unirla a una armadura. Desde ese día nuestra aventura empezó.- dijo Edward

-Bien, soy Goku y me encantan las peleas y entrenar siempre. Odio las inyecciones y tengo dos hijos y una esposa en mi mundo. También la he defendido y también he muerto.- dijo Goku.

-¿Qué se siente morir?- pregunto Naruto.

-Nada agradable, y no sé como es el otro mundo de tu mundo para darte una idea.-

-Es cierto.-

Nuestros héroes pasaron la noche hablando y entendiéndose. Se dieron cuenta que los tres son barriles sin fondo al comer, que ambos han hecho sacrificios para lograr salvar todo y que se han hecho fuertes a su modo.

En la mañana.

-Sus Pokémons ya están listos.- Joy entrego las Pokéballs a nuestros héroes.

-¿Y ahora Ed?- pregunto Goku

-Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, Brock. Parece que está aquí así que quizás podamos retarlo y que nos ayude.-

-¿No era que desapareció?- pregunto Naruto

- Joy me dijo que volvió y que usa de tipo Roca. Goku eres perfecto para luchar contra Brock. Riolu y Oshawott tienen ventaja contra tipo Roca.-

-Entonces a pelear se a dicho.- nuestros héroes salieron corriendo hacia el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y esperar a que Brock sea de ayuda.

**Esta Historia Continuara…**


	5. La Comedia El Entrenamiento

**La Comedia de los Desaparecidos.**

**Una parte de esta capitulo se lleva a cabo entre los capítulos 3 y 4. Se tratan sobre los tres desaparecidos. La otra parte ya es el entrenamiento para pelear contra Brock. Como seria molesto escribir a cada rato "Chiko chiko" los Pokémons tendrán diálogos como humanos. Empezamos.**

Huyeron por una de las ventanas del laboratorio del Profesor Oak con sus Pokéballs a cuestas y con una misión, unirse al equipo de los tres entrenadores que llegaron con un Vulpix, Riolu y Beldum. En las afueras de Pueblo Paleta se encontraban una Chikorita, un Chimchar y un Piplup caminando a todo lo que podían con sus pies/patitas.

-Apresúrense bolas de lentos.- dijo Chikorita con su Pokéball siendo sujetada por sus látigos cepas.

-Para ti es fácil decir que nos apuremos, tu cargas tu Pokéball con tus látigos, nosotros la llevamos con nuestros brazos, no es verdad Piplup.- hablo Chimchar viendo al Pokémon de tipo agua.

-Cierto, y para ti más fácil aun Chimchar, tú tienes dedos mientras que yo no.- dijo Piplup. El trió se quedaron viendo las manos/patitas y si es verdad, solo Chimchar tenía dedos.

-Ah es verdad. Chim.-

-Gracias por las clases de anatomía Pokémon Piplup, ahora ¿podemos continuar?- hablo Chikorita a regañadientes.

-Chikorita disculpa, pero tu ¿Por qué vienes?- pregunto Chimchar

-Porque quiero estar con el entrenador rubio.-

-¿Cuál de los dos rubios Plup?- pregunto Piplup.

-Con el que no tiene cola de caballo. Ahora si tienen energía para hablar úsenla para caminar-

-No tienes ningún motivo verdad.- pregunto Chimchar.

-¿Acaso debo?-

-Si, por ejemplo Chimchar quiere ir con el entrenador de cabello negro porque sintió algo que lo unía a él. Quizás algo del pasado de ese entrenador.- dijo Piplup.

-Así es y Piplup va con el entrenador de cabello rubio que tiene una cola de caballo porque sintió que algo lo unía a el por medio de su pierna izquierda.- dijo Chimchar. Chikorita al ver que los motivos de los otros dos eran buenos ella no pudo encontrar un motivo para ir y unirse al equipo de Naruto, el cual por el momento su equipo solo son Vulpix y Cyndaquil.

-Chikorita, ¿y tu motivo?- pregunto Piplup. Chikorita solo bajo la cabeza y Chimchar pudo notar un sonrojo en el rostro. Al no haber respuesta, Piplup saco conclusiones.

-Te enamoraste del rubio sin cola de caballo.-

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices? ¿Desde cuándo un Pokémon se enamora de un humano?- dijo Chikorita totalmente roja.

-No serias la primera, enserio.- dijo Piplup

-Es verdad Chim. Además eres hembra.-

-¿Y qué hay con que sea hembra?- pregunto Chikorita con un aura de "yandere" detrás de ella asustando a Chimchar y Piplup.

-Nada, no pasa nada…- hablo Piplup con miedo en su voz.

-Más les vale. Mejor ya no les hablo.- Chikorita comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a los dos Pokémons de Sinnoh.

-Piplup… Creo que Chikorita está "en sus días".-

-Lo mismo pensé Chimchar, lo mismo pensé…-

-¡Los escuche!-

Caminaron e incluso llegaron a correr esperando encontrar a los entrenadores. Su camino por Ciudad Verde no fue de lo más lindo. Chikorita varias veces fue atacada por varios Pokémons insectos que buscaban comida, Chimchar a ser de fuego y tenerles ventaja tuvo que ser el Héroe en más de una ocasión recibiendo los aplausos de su amigo de tipo agua.

-¡Estoy cansada! ¿Cuánto caminan estos entrenadores?- grito a todo pulmón Chikorita. (**Solo imagínense a un Chikorita gritar "¡Chikoooooooooooo!"**)

-¿Podrías calmarte? Estamos en el Bosque Verde. Aquí hay Pokémons de tipo insectos, también voladores así que cálmate.- dijo Piplup con una vena marcada en su frente. Chimchar estaba fuera de la discusión, haber jugado al héroe por mucho tiempo lo tenía exhausto. A lo lejos oyeron algo…

-¡Hazlo Cyndaquil!- un grito de Naruto

-¡Esa es la voz del rubio!- grito emocionada Chikorita asombrando a Piplup…

-¿No era que estaba cansada?-

-Chicas… Solo son problemas…- dijo Chimchar por atrás de Piplup. El trió se acerco para ver mejor… Cyndaquil peleaba contra un Weedle. El cual tenía a Cyndaquil atado con su seda.

-Cyndaquil enciende tu espalda.- ordeno Naruto a lo que Cyndaquil se encendió.

-Bien ahora usa tu fuego. Brazas.- Cyndaquil lanzo sus brazas hacia Weedle el cual quedo vencido…

-No… mi Weedle…- el entrenador retador era un Atrapa Insectos.

-Lo hicimos Cyndaquil.- Naruto tomo a Cyndaquil en sus brazos el cual se puso muy feliz. A oídos de Naruto, Cyndaquil decía "Cynda Cynda". Pero para otros Pokémons sonaba: "Lo hice lo hice".

-Envidio a Cyndaquil.- dijo Chikorita al ver cómo era consentido Cyndaquil por Naruto.

-Vamos avanzando Naruto, ya estamos cerca de Ciudad Plateada.- dijo Edward

-Sí. Cyndaquil regresa.- Cyndaquil regreso a su Pokéball.

-¿Qué creen que encontraremos en Ciudad Plateada? Estoy emocionado si encontramos a alguien fuerte.- dijo Goku sonriendo al imaginarse a alguien verdaderamente fuerte.

-Primero lo primero, hay un museo en Ciudad Plateada. No perdemos nada visitándolo.- dijo Edward viendo su PokéNav.

-Vamos, van a Ciudad Plateada.- dijo Chimchar seguido de Chikorita y Piplup solo para encontrar…

-¡Beedrills!- grito Piplup.

-¡Corran!- dijo Chimchar.

-¿Por qué nos siguen? ¡No los hemos molestado!- grito Chikorita.

-Van detrás de ti, tu aroma los atrae.- grito Piplup.

-¡NOOOOOO!- el trió de Pokémons corrieron hasta lo más profundo del Bosque Verde huyendo de los Beedrill.

-¿Oyeron algo?- pregunto Naruto.

-No, nada, sigamos.- dijo Edward.

Ya era de noche y cerca de la entrada de Ciudad Plateada se encontraba el trió de Pokémons con varias picadas de Beedrill en el cuerpo…

-Ya no puedo más…- dijo Piplup al caer al suelo.

-Un poco más…- el cansancio y las picadas agotaron a Chimchar.

-No, aquí no por favor… Na-ru-to… por favor búscanos…

**El Entrenamiento**

Nuestros héroes salieron del Centro Pokémon con sus compañeros afuera de sus Pokéballs. Edward revisaba su PokéNav para ver que ataques tenían los Pokémons a sus disposiciones.

-Beldum… solo sabe Derribo. Treecko tiene… Destructor, Malicioso y Absorber – dijo Edward viendo a sus compañeros.

-Vulpix tiene… Brazas, Coletazo, Rugido y Ataque Rápido… Cyndaquil tiene… Embestida, Malicioso, Pantalla de Humo y Brazas.- dijo Edward viendo los ataques de los Pokémons de Naruto.

-Mis compañeros son fuertes, verdad chicos.- dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de Vulpix y Cyndaquil al mismo tiempo.

-Riolu tiene… Ataque Rapido, Vision, Aguante y Contraataque. Oshawott tiene… Embestida, Coletazo y Chorro de Agua.- dijo Edward.

-No está nada mal, ahora entrenaremos para ser mejores verdad chicos.- dijo Goku recibiendo una gran exclamación por parte de su equipo.

-Bien ya que sabemos por parte de la Enfermera Joy el tipo de Pokémon que usa Brock es Roca así que el equipo de Goku es el mejor preparado para pelear contra el.- dijo Edward

-Asi que iremos primero, genial.- dijo emocionado Goku.

-Los tipo Roca son débiles a los tipo Lucha como Riolu y tipo agua como Oshawott. Por eso es mejor que el pelee.-

-Me parece justo, después de todo Vulpix y Cyndaquil estarían en desventaja de tipo.- dijo Naruto cargando en brazos a sus Pokémons.

-Bien, empecemos el entrenamiento.- dijo Goku

-Vamos a la Ruta 2, es muy espacioso.- dijo Naruto como recomendación.

-De acuerdo. Vamos Edward.-

-Me parece bien, vamos.- nuestros héroes salieron hacia la Ruta 2, donde se prepararon para entrenar. A pesar de que Goku sería el que pelearía contra Brock no significa que Naruto y Edward estuvieran "de flojos" (a lo Shikamaru).

Entrenaron por horas, hasta que sentían que ellos y sus compañeros estaban agotados por todo el trabajo realizado.

-Me parece increíble que yo no vaya a pelear sino ellos y solo daré ordenes.- dijo Goku

-Este mundo es muy distinto a los nuestros. Aquí no existe la Alquimia como en el mío.- dijo Edward

-Ni tampoco existen los Jutsus de mi mundo. – dijo Naruto.

-Saben se siente raro estar en este mundo. Con criaturas como los Pokémons y que se puedan hacer amigos de los humanos me parece maravilloso.- dijo Goku.

-Si… es tan diferente, pero igual de magnifico.- dijo Edward

-Sera una pena si algo sucede a este mundo.- dijo Naruto. Por el entrenamiento nuestros héroes sentían pesados los parpados y se venia un sueño pero entonces…

-Chiko…-

-Chim…-

-Plup…-

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Naruto

-Si, lo escuche esta cerca.- dijo Goku levantándose y buscando de donde vino el sonido.

-Estan cerca.- dijo Edward.

-Encontre uno.- dijo Naruto levantando a Chikorita y su Pokéball del suelo.

-Esta muy mal. Parece que peleo.- dijo Edward viendo a Chikorita.

-Aquí hay otro.- Goku levanto y cargo a Chimchar y su Pokéball.

-Otro mas, es de agua.- dijo Edward levantando a Piplup y su Pokéball.

-Los tres tienen el mismo daño.- dijo Goku

-Son Chikorita, Chimchar y Piplup. Los Pokémons Iniciales que estaban en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.- dijo Naruto

-¿Pero qué harán aquí?-

-Mejor vamos al Centro Pokémon para que los curen. Luego le hablaremos al Profesor Oak para saber sobre esto.- dijo Edward. Los tres héroes fueron cargando los tres desaparecidos al Centro Pokémon, corrían esperando que lo que tenían no fuese muy mal.

Una vez en el Centro Pokémon nuestros héroes llevaron al trio con la Enfermera Joy la cual los curaría. Ahora algo mas… Hablar con el Profesor Oak.

-_Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?_- pregunto Oak al otro lado del PokéGear.

-Bien.- dijo Edward

-De maravilla.- dijo Goku

-Mejor no podemos estar.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-_¿A qué debo su llamada?_-

-Profesor, en la Ruta 2 encontramos tres Pokémons Iniciales. Chikorita, Chimchar y Piplup.- dijo Edward

-_¿Los encontraron? De maravilla, habían desaparecido después de que partieron de aquí. Es un alivio saber que los encontraron._-

-Solo que están mal. Ahorita están con la Enfermera Joy.- dijo Goku

-_¿Tan mal estaban?_-

-Tenian multiples picaduras. Y tenemos sus Pokéballs con nosotros.- dijo Naruto

-_Eso es bueno. Cuídenlos mientras se recuperan por favor. Y un dato que quería compartirles. Parece que Brock solo usa un Pokémon para los retos y es un Onix._-

-Onix… es de tipo Roca.-

-_Así es Edward. Solo que este Onix es distinto._-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Goku

-_Un extraño tatuaje en la cara, por lo visto es uno igual al que está portando Brock ahora. Es extraño porque él no usaba tales cosas y menos en la cara._-

-¿Tatuaje?- pregunto Naruto

-_Sí, no puedo decirles más, así que si retan a Brock traten de tener ventaja. Cuídense._-

-Gracias Profesor.- dijo Edward al colgar.

-Tatuaje… ¿Qué significara?- pregunto Goku

-No lo sé, pero me imagino que tiene que ver con su desaparición y ahora reaparición.- dijo Edward

-¿Habrá sido marcado para ser controlado?- pregunto Naruto recordando los Sellos de Maldición de su mundo. Nuestros héroes esperan encontrar una respuesta a tal motivo de un tatuaje entrenador/Pokémon. Y con un combate contra Brock a la vuelta de la esquina nuestros héroes y sus Pokémons están listos…

Esta Historia Continuara…

**Este es el quinto capítulo de esta historia, pido disculpas por lo del capítulo cuatro. Mi computadora se había dañado y la memoria USB donde tenía ese capítulo algo más extenso se perdió. Así que tuve que hacer algo de volada en un Cafénet. No volverá a pasar y volverá adelante esta historia.**

**Ahora espero que la primera parte les agrade y si les gusta me digan si les gustaría que haga pequeños espacios para los Pokémons durante algún capitulo. Si les gusta díganme en un review de que Pokémon que está actualmente con nuestros héroes se merece un pequeño espacio en un capítulo futuro.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lion Omega X**


	6. Goku vs Brock

**Goku vs Brock**

**Aquí empieza el sexto capítulo. Así que sin más "bla bla" comencemos. Solo una sugerencia, si lo desean escuchen la música de los juegos de Pokémon cuando lean este fanfic, lo digo como para darle emoción a la historia. Por ejemplo poner la canción de la batalla contra líderes de gimnasio de Kanto cuando sea, o la de alguna ruta como la famosa ruta 1. Y ahora creo que la canción de opening que iría bien con este capítulo es Ready Steady Go, segundo opening de la primera serie de FullMetal Alchemist.**

El timbre de la Sala de Tratamientos sonaba llamando la atención de nuestros héroes los cuales esperaban respuesta de la Enfermera Joy sobre el estado de Chikorita, Chimchar y Piplup. Ellos no sabían porque habían escapado pero se sentían aliviados de haberlos encontrado antes de que otra cosa les sucediera. Vulpix y Cyndaquil estaban en las piernas Naruto el cual estaba sentado. Goku tenía sus manos abiertas recibiendo puñetazos de Riolu y de Oshawott. Edward leía más sobre Beldum y Treecko en la Pokédex. Cuando la enfermera salió de la sala nuestros héroes se pusieron de pie.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto Naruto.

-Están bien y estables. Solo necesitaran una noche de sueño y reposo para que se sientan mejor y respondan bien al tratamiento.- dijo Joy con una sonrisa y con Chansey a su lado.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.- dijo Edward.

-Supongo que irán a retar a Brock.- exclamo Joy.

-Así es. Yo peleare contra el.- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Vayan a retar a Brock. Chansey cuidara de sus Pokémons.- dijo Joy con una sonrisa recibiendo un "Chan Chansey" por parte de su Chansey.

-Magnifico. Nos vamos.- dijo Edward partiendo con Beldum y Treecko siguiéndolo.

-Andando amigos.- dijo Naruto con su equipo siguiéndolo.

-Bien Riolu, Oshawott, es nuestro momento.- dijo Goku regalándoles una sonrisa de confianza a los Pokémons.

Los héroes ya estaban en las puertas del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. El Gimnasio de tipo Roca de la región de Kanto, cuyo líder es Brock. Goku sería el que participaría de dicho Gimnasio ya que su equipo tiene ventaja, también el de Edward por Beldum ser de acero y Treecko de hierba pero Beldum solo sabe Derribo y un ataque tipo normal contra un tipo Roca no es para nada útil.

-Aquí es. Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.- dijo Edward

-Se ve desde afuera que es de tipo Roca.- dijo Naruto al ver las rocas que están en la entrada.

-Aquí nos luciremos.- dijo Goku emocionado. Abrieron las puertas para entrar, al hacerlo quedaron maravillados. El campo de batalla estaba lleno de grandes rocas las cuales de seguro daban algo de ventaja a Brock. Era un lugar grande en tamaño.

-¿Quién se atreve a entrar a mis dominios?- dijo una voz desde una plataforma que venía bajando hacia el campo de batalla. Era Brock, el líder de tipo Roca de la región de Kanto. Había algo diferente en el, un tatuaje tribal en la cara, un tatuaje que para Naruto se parecía mucho al sello que tenia Sai en su lengua.

-Hola, soy Goku y vengo a retarte.- dijo Goku.

-¿Otro desperdicio de entrenador?- pregunto Brock. Normalmente Brock es amable pero algo había cambiado…

-Sí, te reto a una batalla.- dijo Goku.

-Bien, la batalla será uno contra uno. Cuando ese Pokémon que escojamos no pueda seguir se termina la batalla.- dijo sacando una Pokéball.

-Sera raro… no pelear por mí mismo, sino con Riolu u Oshawott.- dijo Goku poniéndose de su lado del campo de batalla. Edward y Naruto se fueron a sentar a las graderías del Gimnasio para ver el encuentro.

-Riolu, el único ataque luchador que tiene es contraataque, y Oshawott ataque de tipo agua tiene su chorro de agua, su mejor opción de lucha es con Oshawott.- analizo Edward

-¿Y si escoge a Riolu y usa alguna estrategia de sorpresa?- pregunto Naruto

-Se estaría arriesgando mucho. Utilizando contraataque y contador para resistir la batalla y el daño que Brock pueda ocasionar. Oshawott es la mejor opción, aunque solo tenga tres ataques en este momento.- dijo Edward.

-Riolu u Oshawott… ¿Cuál peleara?- se preguntaba Naruto. Y es que desde el rubio sin cola de caballo vio ese extraño tatuaje en el rostro de Brock sintió que algo no andaba bien. Como que ese tatuaje tenía conexión con su mundo…

-¡Sal ya Onix!- un Onix salió de la Pokéball que lanzo Brock al campo de batalla, extrañamente el Onix también tiene el mismo tatuaje tribal que su entrenador.

-Bien… me sentiré raro pero aquí voy. ¡Riolu al escenario!- de la Pokéball de Goku salió Riolu.

-_Esta es la batalla de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada entre nuestro líder de Gimnasio Brock y el retador Son Goku. Esta será batalla de uno contra uno. Cuando ninguno de los Pokémons pueda continuar se detiene la batalla. El retador Goku tiene el primer movimiento. Comiencen._- dijo el árbitro.

-Bien Riolu Ataque Rápido.- Riolu cargo energía y se lanzo contra el Onix el cual ni se inmuto al recibir el golpe.

-Ataque Rápido es un ataque de tipo Normal. No le hará tanto daño a Onix. Mejor suerte porque es mi turno. Onix embestida.- el Onix se vino de un solo golpeando con su cabeza al Riolu de Goku.

-Riolu, ¿estás bien?-

-Rio.-

-Excelente.-

-Onix Lanza Rocas.- Onix golpeo el suelo y varias rocas salieron a dirección de Riolu.

-Riolu usa Contraataque.- todas las rocas golpearon a Riolu mientras se acercaba a Onix, dio un salto y le acertó su ataque a la cabeza de Onix.

-Onix levántate ahora y usa Atadura.- Onix se levanto y atrapo a Riolu con su cola y comenzó a apretarlo.

-Riolu no.-

-Sigue así Onix.-

-Riolu no podrá escapar fácil de eso. Goku necesitara pensar en algo.- dijo Edward desde los asientos del público.

-Riolu puede hacerlo. Es luchador y no se rendirá.- dijo Naruto mientras vio como su Vulpix y Cyndaquil usaban pompones para apoyar a Riolu.

-Creo que ganare esta pelea solo con apretar al tu Riolu.-

-No creo que así sea. Riolu confió en ti compañero.- al decir esto Riolu empezó a liberarse de la Atadura de Onix.

-¿Pero qué?-

-Sal de ahí con Ataque Rápido.- Riolu uso su velocidad para estar a una distancia segura de Onix.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Rio, Riolu.-

-Veo que no esta exhausto. Eso es bueno, pero no resistirá esto. Onix Tumba de Rocas.- Onix volvió a golpear el suelo y varios pilares de piedra rodearon a Riolu.

-Ataque Rápido.- Riolu escapo en el último segundo de ese ataque.

-Uso el Ataque Rápido para esquivar, no para golpear. Útil.- dijo Edward viendo la batalla.

-Riolu es rápido. Lástima que solo sabe Contraataque como ataque de tipo Luchador. Onix Lanza Rocas.- varias rocas fueron contra Riolu.

-Ahora Contraataque.- Riolu se dispuso a recibir todas las rocas pero…

-Ahora Onix Atadura.- Onix volvió a atrapar a Riolu con su cola antes de que pudiera lograr su Contraataque.

-No Riolu.-

-Es tu fin Goku, no dejare escapar a Riolu esta vez.- dijo Brock con una sonrisa sádica.

-Riolu, compañero…-

-La desventaja de Riolu era solo conocer Contraataque.- dijo Edward.

-¡Vamos Riolu! ¡No te rindas!- grito Naruto asustando a Edward y recibiendo el apoyo de sus Pokémons con los pompones.

-Ríndete Goku y dejare que te vayas con tu Riolu en buen estado.-

-Nunca me he retirado de una batalla.- dijo Goku…

-_Ni siquiera cuando Freezer mato a Krilin. Ni cuando Cell amenazaba con la existencia de todo ser vivo en la Tierra y su búsqueda de la perfección. Ni mucho menos cuando Majin Buu ataco y destruyo la Tierra. Aun con la destrucción de la Tierra no me rendí._-

-¿Qué escoges Goku?-

-¡Riolu golpéalo como practicábamos en el Centro Pokémon!- Riolu comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Onix aun con la Atadura en su cuerpo.

-Ni siquiera es un ataque Pokémon.- dijo Brock. Riolu seguía golpeando a Onix hasta que… Un fuerte golpe recibió Onix en la cabeza forzándolo a volar y soltando a Riolu de su Atadura.

-¿Pero qué?- Brock estaba sorprendido. Todos vieron como la palma de Riolu tenía una energía azul.

-Riolu… Edward, ¿acaso eso fue un ataque nuevo?- pregunto Goku

-Sí. Riolu olvido Visión y ahora sabe usar… Fuerza de Palma.- dijo Edward.

-El cual es un ataque de tipo luchador y puede provocar parálisis en el adversario.- dijo Naruto terminando de leer la información de Edward recibiendo un gran Cynda y un Vul de alegría por parte de sus Pokémons.

-Magnifico. Bien hecho Riolu.-

-Onix levántate ahora.- Onix se levanto como pudo.

-Riolu usa Ataque Rápido y luego combínalo con tu Fuerza de Palma.- Riolu obedeció y fue directo a Onix con su Ataque Rápido.

-Onix usa Lanza Rocas.- Onix lanzo rocas hacia Riolu pero con su Ataque Rápido esquivo todas.

-De nuevo.- cuando Onix intentaba de nuevo su ataque quedo paralizado.

-No, la parálisis.-

-Ahora Riolu, ¡Fuerza de Palma!- Riolu aun con su Ataque Rápido dio un gran salto y uso su Fuerza de Palma en la cabeza de Onix. Un golpe Súper Efectivo y Crítico. Onix cayó al suelo del campo de batalla desmayado. Onix fue vencido…

-_Onix no puede continuar, Riolu gana. Por lo tanto la victoria es para Son Goku._- dijo el árbitro. Goku fue por Riolu y lo cargo en sus brazos.

-Lo hiciste bien compañero.- dijo Goku recibiendo un abrazo por parte de Riolu. Mientras tanto el tatuaje tribal de Onix comenzó a desaparecer, igual el de Brock ocasionándole un gran dolor que tuvo que gritar. Naruto, Edward y Goku al ver esto fueron donde Brock y vieron como el tatuaje se borraba como por arte de magia. Pero Naruto sabía que no era magia.

-_Marca de Maldición. Ya tenía mi sospecha._- pensó Naruto cuando vio como se borro el tatuaje por completo. Brock se arrodillo y algo raro paso para los héroes.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Brock vio a su alrededor.

-¿Es el Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada?-

-¿Eh? ¿Brock?- pregunto Edward.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Retadores?- pregunto Brock confundiendo a nuestros héroes.

-Brock, me llamo Naruto, ¿podrías decirme lo último que recuerdas?-

-¿Uh? ¿Lo último que recuerdo? Claro una reunión de Líderes de Gimnasio de las cinco regiones actualmente activas con sus respectivos campeones, la elite cuatro e incluso ex campeones estaban ahí. Estábamos hablando sobre la posibilidad de mejorar algo en Unova llamada "El Torneo de los Campeones". Me acuerdo que estábamos en Ciudad Marina, una ciudad de la región de Sinnoh cuando vimos una extraña luz que opacaba la del faro de la ciudad. Así que nos pareció extraño y todos fuimos a ver que era, no fue necesario salir más de donde estábamos porque la luz se acerco a nosotros y nos cegó la vista. Lo último que recuerdo fue ver como esa luz le quemo una parte de la cara a Misty y luego a Sabrina para luego pasar lo mismo conmigo. Y ahora estoy aquí con ustedes.- explico su historia.

Tras la increíble historia detrás de esos tatuajes que estaban en el rostro de Brock y de su Onix nuestros héroes se preguntaran si todas esas personas que estaban en Ciudad Marina y vieron la luz fueron marcadas. Para Naruto esto podría ser el comienzo de un gran problema si descubre que efectivamente son Marcas de Maldición.

-_Pero solo Orochimaru y Danzo sabían hacer esas marcas. ¿Acaso habrá alguien más?_- se pregunto Naruto en su mente.

Esta Historia Continuara…

**Este es el sexto capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció la historia detrás del tatuaje de Brock? ¿Será de verdad una Marca de Maldición como teme Naruto? ¿Si es una Marca de Maldición que más cosas de otros mundos habrá en el Mundo Pokémon?**

**Ahora una consulta. Terminex me sugirió poner a Zekrom en el equipo de Naruto, la verdad no se cual se vería mejor, si Reshiram o Zekrom o Kyurem combinado con uno de ellos. Rayquaza claro que aparecerá pero aun tengo dudas de algún legendario con el calibre como el de Rayquaza para el equipo de Edward. Debe de ser parte de un trió fuerte como el del clima. Así que acepto sugerencias para este dilema.**

**Si más que decir me despido por ahora. Nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**Lion Omega X**


	7. Misión: Rescatar a Misty

**Misión: Rescatar a Misty**

Después de la batalla contra Brock nuestros héroes volvieron al Centro Pokémon para que Riolu se sintiera mejor y ver al trió que rescataron. Goku estaba atento a la salida de la enfermera Joy. Edward hablaba con Brock sobre lo que había pasado en Ciudad Marina. Naruto era el que esta distante de los demás. Su Cyndaquil y Vulpix lo miraban atentamente, normalmente ellos estarían en sus piernas, pero esta vez no. Naruto reflexionaba sobre lo que paso con Brock, con su Onix y la marca que para el claramente era una marca de maldición.

-_Esas marcas… eran idénticas a la que Danzo puso en la lengua de Sai. Una marca de maldición… ¿será posible que este en este mundo? Y su es así… ¿Quién la trajo a este mundo?- _Naruto pensaba hasta que oyeron un sonido de la puerta de emergencia del Centro Pokémon. La enfermera Joy salió acompañada de su Chansey y con un Riolu saltando en la camilla en la que lo llevaban.

-Tu Riolu está mejor ahora Goku.- dijo Joy con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… listo compañero.- dijo Goku con la Pokéball de Riolu en su mano pero fueron interrumpidos por Brock.

-Oh enfermera Joy, me alegra ver que el primer rastro de belleza que veo sea el suyo.-

-¿Brock? Me alegra ver que ha vuelto a ser el de antes.-

-¿Qué dice si para celebrar que sea normal de nuevo nos vamos…- pero fue interrumpido por un cabezazo del Cyndaquil de Naruto.

-Cynda…-

-Eso dolió…- después Treecko y Vulpix lo sacaron de la escena.

-¿Así ha sido siempre Brock?- pregunto Edward

-Sí, siempre es amable con las chicas… y mas con mis hermanas.- dijo la enfermera Joy.

-¿Hermanas?- pregunto el trió de héroes.

-Sí. Mis hermanas y yo somos enfermeras. Cada una con un Chansey a su lado.-

-_Son muchas hermanas.- _paso por la mente de Goku.

-_Tantas hijas… debe de ser difícil criarlas… Hiashi debería conocer a los padres de la enfermera Joy…_- paso por la mente de Naruto recordando a las hermanas Hyuga, Hinata y Hanabi.

-_Por favor que a Winry no quiera tener "familia numerosa"._- dijo Edward en su mente.

-Bueno, esperen aquí veré como están los Pokémons que trajeron ayer.- Joy volvió a entrar a la sala de emergencias. Brock ya se había repuesto del cabezazo de Cyndaquil.

-¿Tienen otros Pokémons?- pregunto Brock.

-No, son Pokémons que escaparon del Laboratorio de Profesor Oak. Y los encontramos más heridos en la Ruta 2.- dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo.- dijo Brock al ver que la puerta de la sala de emergencia se volvió a abrir mostrando a Chimchar, Piplup y Chikorita. Los tres ya estaban mejor, y al ver a los entrenadores saltaron hacia ellos. Siendo atrapados con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Edward al atrapar a Piplup.

-Eres muy amigable cierto.- dijo Goku con Chimchar en brazos.

-Oye… tu hojita me da cosquillas en la nariz.- dijo Naruto sintiendo la hoja de la cabeza de Chikorita en su nariz.

-Pi Piplup.-

-Chim Chimchar.-

-Chiko chiko ¡Chikorita!-

-Les diré que esos Pokémons se encariñaron con ustedes.- dijo Brock viendo el comportamiento de los tres Pokémons rescatados.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Goku teniendo a Chimchar sobre la gorra.

-Si.- en eso el Pokégear de Edward empezó a sonar.

-¿Si?-

-_Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo les fue contra Brock?_- era el Profesor Oak.

-Goku logro vencerlo y encontramos unos cuantos datos curiosos. El tatuaje desapareció después de vencer a Brock, y no solo el de él, sino el que también tenía Onix.- explico Edward. Oak quedo en silencio, en toda su vida como profesor nunca escucho de algo como eso.

-_Ya veo. Les llamo para decirles que se ha notificado que Misty regreso a su Gimnasio en Ciudad Cerulean e igual que Brock tiene un extraño tatuaje en su rostro._- dijo Oak.

-Misty… ella también estaba en Ciudad Marina.- dijo Brock.

-Entonces iremos a Ciudad Cerulean profesor.- dijo Edward y Piplup se acerco al Pokégear lleno de curiosidad.

-_Ah veo que los tres Pokémons que escaparon están bien ahora. Les pediré que por favor los cuiden y entrenen._- dijo Oak

-Me parece bien. ¿Qué dices… Chikorita?- pregunto Naruto viendo a los ojos de Chikorita. Como respuesta Chikorita formo un corazón con sus látigos sepas.

-Creo que te gusta la idea del profesor, Chimchar.- dijo Goku viendo como Chimchar saltaba emocionado.

-Si usted lo dice. Piplup… serás parte de mi equipo.- dijo Edward dándole la mano a Piplup en señal de bienvenida. A lo que Piplup acepto tomando la mano del que será su entrenador.

_-Ya que tienen sus Pokéball sean prudentes con ellos por favor.-_ dijo Oak antes de colgar.

-Bien ahora tenemos compañeros nuevos. Y además iremos a Ciudad Cerulean.- dijo Goku.

-Los acompaño, quiero saber más de estas marcas.- dijo Brock con decisión en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora ¿Cómo llegamos a esa ciudad?- pregunto Naruto. Edward reviso el PokéNav.

-Es posible por el Monte Luna pero este tuvo un derrumbe, ahora es difícil.-

-Yo puedo hacer que Onix nos ayude para pasar, el otro camino seria la Cueva Diglett pero es mucho más largo por ahí.-

-Entonces está decidido. Iremos a Ciudad Cerulean y sabremos mas sobre estas marcas.- dijo Goku emocionado.

-Misty es amante de Pokémons tipo Agua… Es mi turno. Claro si te parece bien Naruto.- dijo Edward viendo al rubio Shinobi.

-Por mi está bien, Vulpix y Cyndaquil no podrían contra ella, además aunque Chikorita pueda luchar contra tipos agua, le falta entrenamiento y no quiero que salga mal lastimada.- dijo Naruto recibiendo un abrazo grupal de su equipo.

-Bien entonces partimos mañana. Iré al gimnasio a preparar todo para acompañarlos.- dijo Brock saliendo por la puerta del Centro Pokémon. Todos estarían listos para ir a Ciudad Cerulean y retar a Misty y ver su tatuaje.

Cuando nuestros héroes llegaron a la habitación que les proporciono el Centro Pokémon Edward encaro a Naruto.

-¿Sucede algo Ed?-

-Desde que Goku venció a Brock y el tatuaje de él y su Onix desaparecieron te has quedado algo ido. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Edward

-Bueno, es que, esas marcas las he visto antes. En mi mundo.-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Goku ya adentro de la plática.

-Si, en mi mundo se llaman Marcas de Maldición. Dos de mis amigos tenían una de esas antes, a uno le daba poder, a otro lo silenciaba si decía algo que no debía.- dijo Naruto recordando las marcas de maldición de Sasuke y Sai.

-¿Marcas de maldición? Si son de tu mundo significa que quizás haya cosas de otros mundos aquí, como en mi mundo.- dijo Edward solo para recordar cosas como las armaduras con sellos de sangre del Laboratorio 5, los Homúnculos, los experimentos de la piedra roja. La puerta de la verdad. Por parte de Goku solo recordó las Esferas del Dragón, cosas como la tecnología de la Compañía Capsula.

Ahora esto se ha puesto más difícil. Sin saber que les espera de aquí en adelante nuestros héroes están con decisión de salvar el Mundo Pokémon y de cumplir lo que prometieron a Arceus. Salvar a Dialga y Palkia.

**Esta Historia Continuara…**

**Séptimo capítulo. Ahora van por Misty, y hasta ahora cada héroe tiene tres Pokémons en sus respectivos equipos. Opiniones o sugerencias en los Reviews.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Lion Omega X**


	8. Misty la Fría

**Misty la Fría.**

**Si, leyeron bien, Misty es fría, ahora verán porque…**

El día empezó muy temprano para nuestros héroes, saliendo de ciudad Plateada acompañados por Brock para atravesar el Monte Luna. El viaje les tomo algo de tiempo, tiempo el cual no fue muy amable con nuestros héroes…

-¡Salimos!- dijo Brock al salir del Monte Luna.

-Yo… ya no vuelvo a entrar ahí…- dijo Naruto.

-¿Por las explosiones?- pregunto Goku, refiriéndose al Metrónomo de los Clefairy que hacían explosión.

-No… por los murciélagos…- dijo Naruto refiriéndose a los Zubat. **(Quien haya jugado Pokémon y entrar a una cueva sabrá de qué se habla) **Edward en todo momento se encontraba en silencio y sosteniendo la Pokéball de Beldum en su mano derecha todo el tiempo.

-¿Sucede algo Edward?- pregunto Naruto.

-No, nada.- dijo Edward guardando la Pokéball.

-Bien, ya estamos cerca de Ciudad Cerulean. Primero iremos al Centro Pokémon.- dijo Brock.

-Me parece genial. Fue algo duro el entrenamiento de Chimchar en el camino.- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Debemos de ver a Misty y saber más de lo sucedido en Ciudad Marina.- dijo Edward.

-¿No creen que deberíamos ir a Ciudad Marina?- pregunto Naruto.

-Ciudad Marina está en la región de Sinnoh, y creo que por ahora lo mejor que pueden hacer es rescatar a los líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto.- dijo Brock.

-Brock tiene razón. Con cada líder de Gimnasio podemos aprender más datos sobre lo sucedido.- dijo Edward.

-Está bien, creo que lo mejor será pelear.- dijo Goku.

-_Aunque extraño pelear por mi cuenta…-_ La ruta para llegar a Ciudad Cerulean fue tranquila, por alguna razón no había entrenadores que los retarían. Eso les dio tiempo para llegar rápido al Centro Pokémon.

-Hola enfermera Joy. Me gustaría saber si te gustaría…-

-¡Cynda!-

-Auch… otra vez, el Cyndaquil de Naruto…- otra escena de Brock tratando de coquetear con la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Cerulean.

-Me alegra ver que es el Brock de antes. Me gustaría decir lo mismo de Misty pero no es así.- dijo la enfermera con melancolía.

-¿Qué le paso a Misty?- pregunto Goku.

-Ella regreso hace unos días desde Ciudad Marina. Pero regreso con un extraño tatuaje Tribal en el rostro, y ahora es fría y maltrata a sus Pokémons.-

-Misty ama a sus Pokémons de tipo agua.- dijo Brock ya en mejor estado.-

-Sí, pero ahora los golpea con un látigo si no hacen lo que ella dice.-

-¿Un látigo?-

-El único Pokémon que no recibe tal maltrato es Starmie, el cual también tiene el mismo Tribal en la gema.

-Starmie eh…- Edward abrió el Pokédex.

-Es un Pokémon tipo agua/psíquico, es la evolución de Staryu.- dijo Brock antes de que Edward leyera el Pokédex.

-Listos ya están sus Pokémons.- dijo la enfermera Joy entregando las Pokéballs al cuarteto.

-Bien ahora chicos vamos directo al Gimnasio de Misty.- dijo Naruto tomando del hombro a Goku y Edward. Goku sonrió igual que lo hizo Naruto pero no Edward, de nuevo quedo viendo la Pokéball de Beldum.

Caminaron poco hasta llegar a las puertas del Gimnasio. Abrieron la puerta para pasar y lo que vieron dejo a Brock y a nuestros héroes en shock. Varios Pokémons de tipo agua con claras marcas de latigazos en el cuerpo. Algunos lloraban del dolor, otros curaban a los que les había ido mal. Brock, Naruto, Edward y Goku fueron hacia diferentes Pokémons y trataron de curarlos.

-Déjenlos.- se oyó una voz femenina.

-¿Misty?- dijo Brock al verla, vestía ropa de color negro, tenía un látigo en su mano derecha y su Starmie estaba a su izquierda.

-Asi es Brock, dejalos. Merecen ese castigo.- dijo acercándose.

-No Misty, esto no debe de ser asi, ellos te aman. Tus los amas.-

-Amaba. Los Pokémons solo son herramientas para los humanos. No me importa lo que pase con ellos, solo me importa mi preciosa Starmie.- dijo Misty acariciando a Starmie.

-¡Los Pokémons no son ningún tipo de herramientas! ¡Tienen sentimientos y tienen vida propia! ¡Ellos pueden escoger tal como nosotros!- grito Naruto.

-Oh… ¿Y este rubito quién es?- pregunto soltando el látigo.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto y…- Naruto no termino, recibió un latigazo en la cara. Edward y Goku se asombraron por la velocidad de dicha arma. Las Pokéballs de Cyndaquil, Vulpix y Chikorita se abrieron al momento del impacto. Chikorita uso látigo cepa para evitar que Naruto cayera fuerte al suelo por el impacto. Cyndaquil se acerco y con su fuego cauterizo la herida. Vulpix se puso en posición de ataque todo el momento.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?- pregunto Edward.

-Si… pero el fuego de Cyndaquil ya me ayudo.- dijo acariciando a Cyndaquil.

-Misty, ¿Cómo puedes decir herramientas si claramente acabas de ver como los Pokémons de Naruto lo ayudaron por sus propias voluntades?- dijo Brock.

-No me importa.- dijo secamente regresando el látigo a su mano.

-Ya lo veremos. Te reto.- dijo Edward.

-Me parece bien. Vamos al campo.- Misty los llevo por un campo el cual claramente le daría ventaja a ella, es un campo o mejor dicho piscina. Naruto con todo su equipo, Brock y Goku se fueron a sentar a las graderías.

-_Esta es la batalla de Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean entre nuestro líder de Gimnasio Misty y el retador Edward Elric. Esta será batalla de uno contra uno. Cuando ninguno de los Pokémons pueda continuar se detiene la batalla. El retador Edward tiene el primer movimiento. Comiencen._- dijo el árbitro.

-Ahora mi preciosa Starmie ve.- dijo Misty haciendo que su Starmie saltara al campo de batalla.

-Bien… llego la hora.- dijo Edward con una Pokéball en la mano.

-¿Sera Treecko? Tiene ventaja en este gimnasio.- dijo Goku.

-De seguro.- dijo Naruto el cual giro a su derecha y vio que sus tres Pokémons ya tenían los pompones listos. **(Veo cómico lo de los pompones por eso me gusta incluirlo. Y más si son los Pokémons de Naruto, creo que van perfectos)**

-¡Ahora ve!- Edward lanzo la Pokéball y…

-Metang.-

-¿Metang?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Goku y Naruto.

-Parece que el Beldum evoluciono al fin.- dijo Brock con una sonrisa.

-Así que usaras a Metang contra mi preciosa Starmie. ¿Sabes que ambos son mitad psíquico?-

-Entonces creo que sabes porque lo escogí. Su otra mitad no puede ser dañada por la otra mitad de tu Starmie.- dijo Edward con mirada retadora. Misty volvió a extender su látigo por el comentario.

-Pagaras por eso.- dijo Misty.

-Lástima que yo tengo el primer movimiento. Metang usa Garra de Metal.- Metang se lanzo rápido hacia Starmie.

-Starmie esquívalo. Y ahora usa Giro Rápido.- Starmie empezó a girar por todo el aire hasta llegar a donde Metang.

-Usa Garra de Metal para sujetarla.- Metang con sus garras pudo sostener a Starmie antes del impacto.

-¿Pero qué?- Misty no se esperaba eso venir.

-Eso fue astuto.- dijo Brock

-Parece que Metang podrá ganar.- dijo Naruto.

-Aun no hemos visto bien las habilidades del Starmie de Misty, lo mejor será esperar.- dijo Goku de brazos cruzados.

-Ahora Confusión Metang.- Metang comenzó a usar confusión, soltando a Starmie y mandándola a golpear hacia una pared.

-Pagaras por eso. Starmie, al agua.- Starmie rápidamente se lanzo al agua.

-Agua no es rival para acero.-

-¿Quién dijo que atacaremos con agua? Starmie Rayo de Confusión.- desde el agua Starmie uso su rayo hacia Metang el cual…

-Me… me… me…-

-¿Metang? ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Esta confundido! ¡El mismo puede hacerse daño!- grito Brock desde las graderías.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Goku y Naruto.

-Metang…-

-Ahora Starmie, Giro Rápido.- Starmie salió del agua y volvió a girar contra Metang.

-Rápido, usa Garra de Metal.- pero Metang no obedeció y se movía de un lado para otro.

-¡Metang!- Starmie impacto directo a Metang haciendo que cayera al agua.

-Ahora preciosa, Rayo Burbuja.- Starmie se puso en posición y comenzó a atacar a Metang que seguía confundido y en el agua flotando.

-¡Metang!-

-Sigue así preciosa. Oxídalo.- Starmie seguía atacando a Metang con su rayo. Metang solo podía recibir el ataque hasta que…

-¡METANG!- por los ataque y el grito de Edward Metang salió de su confusión y uso un ataque que nadie esperaba. Persecucion. El cual mando a Starmie a volar y caer al agua.

-¿Pero qué?- se sorprendió Misty.

-Persecución, ataque tipo siniestro que es súper efectivo contra un tipo psíquico como Starmie.- dijo Brock con una sonrisa.

-Magnifico.- dijo Goku.

-¡Vamos, esto aun no termina!- animo Naruto. Edward reviso su Pokédex y vio… Metang olvido Súper Imán, y aprendió Persecución.

-En buen momento.- dijo Edward. Starmie se había recuperado y Metang ya estaba libre de la confusión.

-Otra vez Starmie, Rayo de Confusión.- el rayo fue directo a Metang.

-No lo creo. Metang usa Confusión.- Metang rápidamente uso su Confusión y trajo a que el Rayo de Confusión diera a Starmie dejándolo confundido.

-¡No! ¡Preciosa!-

-Ahora Metang… ¡Persecución!- Metang uso su ataque y fue un golpe directo hacia Starmie. Fue Súper Efectivo. Dejando fuera de batalla a Starmie.

-_Starmie no puede continuar, Metang gana. Por lo tanto la victoria es para Edward Elric._- dijo el árbitro. Metang fue rápidamente donde Edward y por primera vez pudo abrazarlo.

-Si… también estoy feliz pero Metang… me estas… asfixiando…- dijo Edward ya de color morado. Metang lo soltó rápidamente.

-_**¡No! ¡No puede ser!-**_ se oyó una voz femenina tenebrosa venir de la boca de Misty. Todos la miraban con miedo.

-_Esa voz.- _se dijo mentalmente Edward al reconocerla.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto un Naruto ya con sus Pokémons en posición de batalla, por si las dudas.

-Lujuria. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Edward asombrando a todos porque él la reconoció.

-¿Lujuria?- preguntaron todos los presentes.

La situación ahora es más extraña, con la derrota de Misty a salido una extraña voz de su boca, esa voz la reconoció rápidamente Edward revelando que era Lujuria, una homúnculo fallecida de su mundo. ¿Qué hace Lujuria dentro de Misty? ¿Se relaciona con lo sucedido en Ciudad Marina?

Esta Historia Continuara…

**Este es el octavo capítulo. Quizás muchos se sorprendan por lo de Lujuria pero jugara un papel importante en la historia. Ahora imaginen esto, Marca de Maldición, Homúnculo… si, uno del mundo de Naruto y otro del mundo de Edward, ¿Qué creen que venga del mundo de Goku? Quizás algunos se hacen la idea. Como siempre sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews.**

**Y como siempre Nos leeremos luego.**

**Lion Omega X. Hasta luego. **


	9. Amor Azul

**Amor azul.**

**Ahora vamos con el noveno capítulo. Esta historia aun continua.**

La voz de Lujuria sorprendió a muchos, esa voz saliendo de la boca de Misty. Edward Elric reconoció dicha voz al escucharla. Ahora todos en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean se preguntan ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Lujuria responde. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Edward.

-_**Enano de acero…**_- dijo Lujuria…

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ENANO!?- respondió Edward furioso.

-_**No has cambiado. Me alegra verte completo.**_- dijo Lujuria con una sonrisa. De repente la boca de Misty se abrió y una nube negra salió de ella.

-¡Misty!- Brock, Goku y Naruto fueron hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Misty, estaba desmayada.

-_**Alquimista de acero, investiga a Para…**_- la nube con la voz de Lujuria solo alcanzo a decir eso antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

-Para… ¿Qué significa "Para"?- se pregunto Edward para después ir donde Misty. La acostaron cerca de la piscina, a esperar que reaccionara. Pasaron unos minutos y Misty empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-Misty. ¿Me oyes? Soy yo Brock.- dijo Brock con una sonrisa.

-¿Brock? ¿Qué haces aquí?... Espera Ciudad Marina.- Misty se levanto de un solo para ver que estaba en un lugar familiar para ella.

-Este es…-

-Es el Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean. Tu hogar Misty.-

-Pero estábamos en Ciudad Marina y luego aquella luz y ahora…- vio al trió de héroes curando sus Pokémons tipo agua.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué les paso a mis Pokémons?- pregunto Misty.

-Quizás no lo sabes… pero ellos son Son Goku, Uzumaki Naruto y Edward Elric. Edward te reto a una batalla de gimnasio y te gano. Y lo que están haciendo es curar a tus Pokémons de sus heridas porque… los castigaste con un látigo.- dijo Brock. Misty se quedo boquiabierta, ella lastimo a los Pokémons que más ama en la vida.

-No… eso no es posible… Brock ¿Cómo pude yo hacerle eso a mis Pokémons?- pregunto Misty con algo de miedo en su voz.

-"_Es la Misty que conozco. La que le duele lo que le pase a los Pokémons tipo agua."-_ pensó Brock. Misty reviso todo, vio el látigo a su lado, vio su extraño traje de color negro.

-No… dime que es una broma… dime que es una broma tuya con Red…- dijo Misty con lagrimas en los ojos. **(Primera mención de Red, me gustaría saber las expectativas de los lectores con Red en esta historia.)**

-No Misty… No es una broma además no he visto a Red desde lo de Ciudad Marina. Eres la primera persona que veo que se encontraba ahí, de todos los líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto.- dijo Brock. Misty comenzó a formar un rostro de enojo, de la rabia que tenia consigo misma al ver que ella hizo el daño, que no era una broma comenzó a arrancar ese extraño traje negro de su cuerpo. Brock se sonrojo, pero debajo de ese traje estaba el traje de baño de Misty y su sudadera. **(Diseño Heartgold/Soulsilver)**

-Soy la lideresa de este Gimnasio, debo ayudar a mis Pokémons.- Misty fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Naruto, el cual estaba curando a un Horsea.

-Ya estarás bien Horsea, solo un poco más si.- dijo Naruto vendando al Horsea. El Horsea estaba feliz por las atenciones del shinobi que emitía sonidos agradables.

-Hor Horsea.-

-Eso es pequeño. Ya pronto estarás mejor.- sonrió Naruto para el Horsea. El cual también le sonrió.

-Disculpa…- Misty se acerco a Naruto. Horsea al verla se oculto bajo el agua.

-¿Eh? Espera Horsea aun faltan unas vendas.- dijo Naruto, el Horsea volvió a salir del agua pero salió de la piscina y se oculto detrás de Naruto.

-¿Horsea?-

-Disculpa… ¿Qué tenía mi Horsea que necesita vendas?- pregunto Misty con algo de tristeza.

-Bueno… unas horribles marcas producto de latigazos que les propinabas a él y a otros Pokémons de aquí.- dijo Naruto señalando a un Golduck que está siendo tratado por Edward, un Gyarados que estaba siendo tratado por Goku y una fila de Pokémons que esperaban ser curados por el trió.

-¿Yo les hice todo esto? ¿Yo los lastime?- de los ojos de Misty comenzaron a salir lagrimas. Brock se acerco rápido y abrazo a Misty la cual seguía llorando.

-Y me hago llamar Lideresa de Gimnasio de Pokémons tipo agua y yo los lastimo… lastimo a los Pokémons que más amo…-

-No es tu culpa. Yo tenía un extraño tatuaje tribal en la cara, yo y mi Onix.- dijo Brock.

-Pero tú no lastimaste a tu Onix u otro de tus Pokémons tipo roca como yo lo hice con mis Pokémons tipo agua.- Misty seguía llorando, no sabía qué hacer o como tomar la noticia de que ella lastimo a los Pokémons tipo agua.

-Debemos hacer algo chicos.- dijo Goku acercándose a la escena.

-Lo mismo pienso yo… pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Los Pokémons le temen a Misty ahora.- dijo Edward viendo como todos los Pokémons del Gimnasio estaban detrás de ellos.

-Creo tener una idea.- dijo Naruto. Rápidamente se acerco a Riolu, Metang y Vulpix.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Naruto?- pregunto Goku.

-Vulpix, Metang y Riolu han estado con nosotros desde que llegamos aquí. Arceus nos los entrego cierto, y ellos saben sobre nuestro encuentro con Chuchu, con el Profesor Oak, la batalla de Goku contra Brock, en fin, ellos saben de todo y de nuestros orígenes. Creo que si queremos que los Pokémons de Misty dejen de tenerle miedo es que otros Pokémons les expliquen la situación.- dijo Naruto para finalizar con una sonrisa.

-No es mala idea, es más, tienes toda la razón. Ellos tres han estado con nosotros tanto tiempo que hasta puedes considerar que son parte de ti mismo.- dijo Edward.

-Bien, Riolu, compañero. Creo que escuchaste la explicación y la idea de Naruto.-

-Rio.-

-Bien, entonces ve y explica la situación actual a los demás Pokémons.- dijo Goku extendiendo su mano recibiendo un puñetazo de Riolu y una sonrisa. Se acerco a un Seaking y comenzaron a charlar.

-También tu Metang.- dijo Edward.

-¡Metang!- exclamo Metang dirigiéndose hacia el Golduck.

-Vulpix, cuento contigo.- dijo Naruto. Vulpix rápidamente se acerco a un Seel. El trió de Pokémons hablaban con un Pokémon tipo agua y luego esa explicación comenzó a regarse entre los demás Pokémons.

-No merezco ser lideresa de Gimnasio.- decía Misty aun con lágrimas. Se sentía fatal por lo que ella inconscientemente hizo.

-Misty…- Brock trataba de ayudarla hasta que…

-¡Chiko!-

-Piplup.-

-Chimchar.- el ultimo trió de Pokémons que se unieron a los equipos de nuestros héroes aparecieron llamando la atención de ambos líderes de Gimnasio.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Brock. Chikorita saco sus Látigos Cepas y puso de pie a Misty.

-¿Adonde me llevas?- pregunto Misty.

-Chiko… Chikori.- Chikorita guio a Misty hasta donde estaban todos sus Pokémons tipo agua.

-¿Qué pasa amigos? Si es que aun puedo llamarlos así…- dijo Misty aun con lágrimas. Un Seel uso Rayo de Hielo y creó una pared de hielo detrás de Misty. Un Psyduck y Golduck usaron Confusión para poder moldear dicha pared. La pared termino siendo un trono de hielo. El Gyarados de la Piscina uso Hidro Bomba al cielo, creando un efecto de roció. El pequeño Horsea salto hacia Misty empujándola para que se sentara en el trono. El mismo Seel ahora creo un cubo de hielo cerca de los pies de Misty con Rayo de Hielo. Ahora Staryu haciendo Giro Rápido creó una corona de hielo. Golduck tomo dicha corona y se la coloco a Misty en la cabeza. Ella rompió en llanto al ver tal gesto de los Pokémons tipo agua. Ahora todos los Pokémons del Gimnasio que podían usar Chorro de Agua lo hicieron hacia el techo, creando más el efecto de roció que se confundió con las lagrimas de la lideresa de Gimnasio, Misty de ciudad Cerulean.

-Amigos… los amo, a todos los amo mucho.- dijo Misty. Todos los Pokémons se acercaron a Misty con sonrisas y lagrimas al ver que la lideresa que ellos admiran regreso a ser la de antes.

-Eso es tenerle amor hacia los Pokémons y que ellos te lo regresen de igual manera.- dijo Brock.

-Si… se ve que Misty nació para ser lideresa de los Pokémons tipo agua.- dijo Goku con Riolu a su lado.

-Lo mismo digo. Hay cosas que nunca se negaran y esa es una verdad que no se negara.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con Vulpix en sus brazos.

-Si…- dijo Edward con una sonrisa pero con una duda…

-_"Si llego Lujuria a este mundo significa que quizás los demás Homúnculos vinieron también. ¿Acaso ese estúpido barbudo vino también? No sé que me preocupa más, si ese barbudo, enano del frasco este en el Mundo Pokémon o que Orgullo este aquí."-_

La escena duro mucho, hasta ya horas de la noche, Misty decidió darle habitaciones a nuestro héroes para que pasaran la noche. Igual que cuando hablaron con Brock esperaron que Misty les contaran su experiencia en Ciudad Marina. Era idéntica a la versión de Brock, solo que ella dijo algo que asombro al grupo.

-Sentí que algo se introducía por mi boca e inmediatamente me desmaye. Lo que recuerdo es algo borroso pero estaba como en un mar de almas agonizando… sufrían. Y luego ese mar comenzó a romperse y desapareció por completo. Abrí los ojos y te vi a ti Brock. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles chicos. Espero que les ayude mi experiencia sobre esto a ustedes.- dijo Misty.

-Ya veo… mar de almas…- dijo Edward.

-_"Una piedra roja… la piedra roja de Lujuria… ¿será posible?"_- se pregunto Edward mentalmente.

-¿No sabes que mas pudo haber pasado en Ciudad Marina?- pregunto Naruto.

-No, lo lamento. Después de ver esa luz me desmaye y desperté aquí con ese látigo y ese raro traje negro.- dijo Misty con repudio.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sugieren?- pregunto Brock.

-Digo que debemos seguir investigando. Si ustedes son apenas los primeros lideres de Gimnasio de la región de Kanto y dicen que estaban los líderes de Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova es posible que encontremos más pistas sobre la luz misteriosa que los puso así contra sus voluntades.- dijo Edward.

-Entonces… iré con ustedes.- dijo Misty.

-¿Estás segura? Tus Pokémons te necesitan.- dijo Brock.

-Brock… estoy segura que entenderán además nadie se sale con la suya cuando se trata de mis amigos, los Pokémons tipo agua.- dijo Misty, extrañamente fuego empezó a salir detrás de ella.

-Misty… ¿estás en llamas?- pregunto Brock.

-No… es Cyndaquil que estornudo…- dijo Naruto. A todas las personas presente se les bajo una gota.

-¡Cyn… Cyn… Cynda!- volvió a estornudar.

Ya estaba decidido, la lideresa de Gimnasio, Misty se uniria a la causa de nuestros héroes. La aventura por la región de Kanto ahora se pone más interesante al saber más datos sobre lo sucedido en Ciudad Marina. ¿Sera posible que esto esté relacionado por completo al llamado de Arceus sobre Dialga y Palkia?

Región de Sinnoh:

-¿Uh? ¿Pero qué sucede?- pregunto el Profesor Rowan.

-Señor, un hoyo cerca del Lago Valor apareció. Se siente que son lecturas del Mundo Distorsionado de Giratina señor.- dijo uno de los científicos.

-No es posible y justamente cuando Cyntia, Platinum, Diamond y Pearl están desaparecidos. ¿Ahora qué haremos si Giratina sale a este mundo?- se pregunto Rowan.

-Señor, llamada del Profesor Oak.- menciono una científica.

-Sí, hola profesor Oak.-

-_Profesor Rowan, ¿Qué sucede? Hasta en Kanto mi equipo lee una extraña actividad en el Lago Valor de Sinnoh.-_

-Asi es Profesor Oak. No sabemos qué hacer.-

-_Creo que tengo tu solución. Tres nuevos entrenadores que están de viaje por la región de Kanto podrían ayudarte.-_

-¿Y se llaman?-

-_Edward, Goku y Naruto.-_

-Si veo que necesitamos apoyo te llamo para que envíes a uno a la región de Sinnoh, ¿te parece?-

-_Por supuesto. Nos vemos.-_

-Gracias Oak.- el profesor Rowan colgó el teléfono y se acerco a sus científicos.

-Monitoreen ese fenómeno. 24 horas 7 días de la semana. ¿Está claro?-

-¡Si señor!- dijeron a lo unisonó todos los científicos.

La región de Sinnoh presentaba un problema con el tercer Pokémon tipo dragón de los legendarios. No sabe que pasara después. Y a todo esto ¿cómo será el viaje de nuestros héroes con la compañía de Misty? ¿Serán nuestros héroes salvar el Mundo Pokémon? También algo importante… ¿Quién es "Para"?

Esta Historia Continuara…

**Este es el noveno capítulo. Si… Giratina parece ser una amenaza para la región de Sinnoh. Y Lujuria dio una pista a Edward antes de partir, ¿Qué significara "Para"? Eso deben de investigar nuestros héroes y creo esta en lo cierto Edward temiendo que Orgullo versión Brotherhood este en el Mundo Pokémon.**

**Debo decir que muchas gracias por la aceptación hacia este fic, y también gracias por los reviews donde me expresan sus comentarios y sugerencias. Tengo en cuenta que me han mencionado Pokémons para terminar los seis miembros de los equipos de nuestros héroes. Una consulta… ¿estará bien que incluya legendarios dulces a la historia como ser Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy y Victini pero no a los equipos de nuestros héroes sino como cameos?**

**Y como siempre Nos leeremos luego.**

**Lion Omega X. Hasta luego. **


	10. Problemas bajo el túnel

**Problemas bajo el túnel. Un trió extraordinario.**

**Ahora vamos con el decimo capítulo. Esta historia aun continua y con más fuerza. Comenzamos.**

Nuestros héroes estaban listos para marcharse del Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean. Goku, Edward y Naruto ya estaban afuera de dicho gimnasio solo faltaban Brock y Misty que ahora se unía a la aventura.

-Es perfecto salir a esta hora, marcaremos mucho terreno.- dijo Goku.

-Sí, es lo bueno de salir temprano.- dijo Naruto.

-¿Me pregunto que mas encontraremos adelante?- se dijo Edward.

-¿Te preocupa algo Edward?- pregunto Naruto.

-Esa "Lujuria"… era una enemiga de mi mundo. Si ella estuvo aquí ¿significa que mis demás enemigos están aquí? Si es así… no me puedo imaginar cómo se pondrá esta misión…- dijo Edward.

-¿Tan difíciles eran?- pregunto Goku.

-Si… eran siete. Lujuria solo era una de ellos. Esta también Gula, Envidia, Codicia, Pereza, Ira y Orgullo… cada uno de ellos en mi mundo tenía diferentes habilidades pero algo en común era… la regeneración. No importaba si los herías a muerte, ellos se regeneraban a su antojo. Tuvimos que matarlos más de una vez para lograr derrotarlos y fue gracias a la alquimia.- dijo Edward viendo sus manos. Goku y Naruto iban a hablar cuando el llamado de Brock llamo la atención.

-Bien andando.- dijo Misty con un cambio en su atuendo. **(Ultimo diseño que uso en el anime. El de Hoenn)**

-¿Y tus Pokémons?- pregunto Edward.

-Solo me traje a seis de ellos. El resto quedo en el gimnasio.- dijo Misty.

-Bien entonces ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Goku. Edward abrió el Poké-Nav para ver el mapa.

-Ciudad Azafrán esta al sur de aquí.- dijo Edward.

-No podemos ir a Ciudad Azafrán.- dijo Brock.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Naruto.

-Recibimos la llamada de la Enfermera Joy antes de partir, nos comunico que Sabrina la lideresa de Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán no ha aparecido.- dijo Brock.

-Pero que ya regreso el líder de Ciudad Carmín.- dijo Misty.

-El líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín…- Edward busco en su Poké-Nav y lo encontró.

-Lt. Surge, líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, usa Pokémons tipo eléctrico pero su favorito es Raichu.- dijo Edward. Naruto abrió su Pokédex y busco a Raichu.

-_"Raichu: El Pokémon Ratón y forma evolucionada de Pikachu. Su cola descarga electricidad al suelo y eso le protege de los calambrazos."-_

-Es de tipo eléctrico. Eso significa que llego mi momento.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres pelear contra el Lt. Surge?- pregunto Misty.

-Claro. Vulpix, Cyndaquil y Chikorita resisten a los ataques tipo eléctricos.- dijo Naruto.

-Además, Goku peleo contra Brock y yo contra ti, Misty. Es el turno de Naruto y su equipo.- dijo Edward.

-Está bien entonces vayamos ya a Ciudad Carmín.- dijo Brock tomando la delantera del grupo.

-Para llegar a Ciudad Carmín necesitamos pasar por Ciudad Azafran.- dijo Edward.

-No, es necesario. Usaremos el túnel subterráneo.- dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

-Es un túnel que se diseño para unir ambas ciudades.- dijo Brock.

-Creo que así ahorraremos tiempo.- dijo Goku.

-Fue muy útil en la época que el Equipo Rocket utilizo Ciudad Azafrán como su base. Exactamente en el edificio de Silph S.A.- dijo Misty.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?- pregunto Edward.

-Bueno, nosotros no estuvimos presentes. Red, Blue y Green son los mejores quienes pueden relatar lo que paso en ese edificio.- dijo Brock. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba la puerta del camino subterráneo.

-Es aquí.- dijo Misty abriendo la puerta. El grupo vio unas escaleras. Siendo guiados por Misty bajaron dichas escaleras.

-Se encuentra algo oscuro.- dijo Brock.

-Es en línea recta así que no ha de haber pérdida.- dijo Misty.

-Creo que necesitamos algo de luz… Cyndaquil amigo danos luz.- dijo Naruto sacando la Pokéball de Cyndaquil. El pequeño Cyndaquil se puso a lado de Misty y prendió su espalda.

-Es muy útil. Buena idea Naruto.- dijo Misty acariciando la cabeza de Cyndaquil. El grupo camino por el túnel a paso tranquilo, no había necesidad de ir rápido. Desde arriba se podía sentir el ajetreo de la Ciudad Azafrán. Sentían las vibraciones de cuando llego el súper tren bala que conecta con la región de Johto. Llevaban medio camino cuando Cyndaquil diviso algo.

-¡Cynda!-

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?- pregunto Naruto.

-Cynda cyn cyndaquil.- Cyndaquil apunto con sus patas delanteras a un grupo de Pokémons que están más adelante del grupo.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Misty. Los tres héroes sacaron sus Pokédex para ver quiénes eran esos Pokémons.

-_"Magby: es la forma pre evolución de Magmar. Es pequeño, pero su cuerpo puede llegar a alcanzar 600 grados. Cuando inspira y espira, expulsa llamas por la nariz y por la boca."-_

_-"Elekid: es la forma pre evolución de Electabuzz._ _Al girar ambos brazos para generar electricidad, sus cuernos se iluminan con una luz blanquecina."-_

_-"Eevee: Su irregular estructura genética encierra el secreto de su capacidad para adoptar evoluciones de lo más diversas."-_

-Están peleando pero ¿contra qué?- dijo Misty al verlos lanzar ataques.

-Voltorb.-

-Voltorb.-

-Magnimite.-

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- dijo Brock.

-No podemos dejar esto así. Cyndaquil ve y ayúdalo.- dijo Naruto. Cyndaquil se separo del grupo y se acercaba hacia Eevee, quien iba ser atacado por Magnimite pero Cyndaquil lo envistió.

-Vamos. Treecko ayuda tú también.-

-Adelante Oshawott.-

-Treecko.-

-¡Oshawott!-

-Goku, Oshawott es de tipo agua, es débil ante los de tipo eléctrico.- dijo Misty.

-Ya verás que mi compañero no lo será.- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Cyndaquil, Treecko y Oshawott se pusieron enfrente de Eevee, Magby y Elekid respectivamente. Los dos Voltorb y Magnimite se pusieron cara a cara contra el trió de iniciales.

-¡Cyndaquil brazas!-

-Treecko absorber.-

-Oshawott pistola de agua.- los tres Pokémons obedecieron y realizaron sus ataques. Dando en el blanco. Un Voltorb se acerco peligrosamente a Oshawott y estaba a punto de usar su ataque Chispas cuando Elekid se metió en el camino.

-Oshawott rápido. Concha afilada.- Oshawott se movió y con su concha afilada golpeo al Voltorb mandando a volar donde el Magnamite.

-Cyndaquil Brazas.- Cyndaquil comenzó a lanzar fuego para los dos Pokémons. El Voltorb faltante estaba a punto de hacer Explosónica pero Treecko con su ataque rápido lo golpeo cayendo sobre sus compañeros. Ese trió eléctrico cayo desmayado.

-Perfecto. Bien hecho Cyndaquil.-

-Tú también Oshawott.-

-No estuvo mal verdad Treecko.- los tres Pokémons estaban felices… hasta que…

-¿Qué te pasa Cyndaquil?-

-¿Oshawott?-

-Treecko ¿Qué sucede?- los tres Pokémons estaban evolucionando al mismo tiempo. **(Evolución estilo Black & White)**

-Están evolucionando…- dijo Misty.

-Al mismo tiempo…- dijo Brock curando a Magby, Eevee y Elekid.

-¡Quilava!-

-Dewott.-

-Grovyle…- al terminar la evolución cada uno saco el Pokédex.-

-_"Quilava: la forma evolucionada de Cyndaquil. Intimida a sus enemigos con el calor de sus llamas. Arde con mayor fuerza cuando va a luchar."-_

_-"Dewott: la forma evolucionada de Oshawott._ _Tras un exhaustivo entrenamiento, Dewott puede dominar diversas técnicas para usar con sus capara conchas._

_-"Grovyle: la forma evolucionada de Treecko. Vive en selvas frondosas. Salta de rama en rama para acercarse a sus presas."-_

Al terminar cada Pokémon se acerco a su entrenador.

-Te vez diferente amigo. Pero siempre te recordare como el pequeño Cyndaquil.- dijo Naruto abrazando a Quilava.

-Qui.-

-Te vez mucho mas fuerte compañero. Ahora debo llamarte Dewott cierto. Entonces entrenemos duro para que sigas siendo más fuerte.- dijo Goku.

-¡Dewott!-

-La evolución… parece que te hizo fuerte Tree… eh digo… Grovyle.- dijo Edward.

-Gro.-

-¿Qué te parece Misty? Tres evoluciones al mismo tiempo.- dijo Brock.

-Parece que tenemos la esperanza de nuestro lado.- dijo Misty. Nuestros héroes salieron del túnel subterráneo acompañado del trió de Pokémons que fue atacado ya curados y felices.

-Bien, ya esos tres eléctricos no los molestaran, será mejor que se vayan a su casa.- dijo Naruto arrodillado frente a los tres Pokémons. Parecía que los tres obedecían pero regresaron hacia ellos corriendo. Eevee se lanzo hacia Naruto. Elekid hacia Edward y Magby hacia Goku. Elekid y Magby entregaron algo a los dos héroes.

-¿Qué esta caja roja Magby?- pregunto Goku.

-¿Y esta caja amarilla Elekid?- pregunto Edward.

-Son el magmatizador y el electrizador. Son para que Magby y Elekid evolucionen a Magmortal y Electivire respectivamente después de haber evolucionado a Magmar y Electabuzz respectivamente. Pero solo teniendo esos objetos con ellos y por medio de intercambio sucede.- dijo Brock.

-Entonces significa que quieren estar con nosotros.- dijo Edward. Elekid levanto ambas manos y señalo a Goku. Magby hizo lo mismo y señalo a Edward.

-Creo que ellos quieren que hagan el intercambio entre ustedes dos.- dijo Misty.

-¿Significa que vendrán con nosotros?- pregunto Edward. Ambos Elekid y Magby levantaron sus brazos en señal de aprobación.

-Genial. Nuestros cuartos compañeros.- dijo Goku.

-Pero ¿y Naruto?- pregunto Edward. Todos voltearon a ver al shinobi para ver que Eevee estaba cómodamente instalada en la cabeza del rubio, con una Chikorita enojada a sus pies.

-¿Me ayudan?-

-Vamos a ver. Eevee es hembra.- dijo Brock cargándola. Naruto regreso a Chikorita a su Pokéball.

-Y recuerda que Chikorita es hembra también. Diria que son celos de Chikorita.- dijo Brock regresando a Eevee a Naruto.

-Bien entonces es chica. Eevee ¿quieres acompañarme?- pregunto Naruto a lo que recibió un gran "Eeeeeveeeee!" de felicidad de parte de Eevee.

-Entonces está decidido. Eres la nueva integrante de mi equipo.- dijo Naruto con alegría.

Pasaron el túnel, un compañero evoluciono de cada equipo y en el mismo túnel encontraron nuevos Pokémons que ahora los acompañaran en su aventura por la región de Kanto. Naruto tiene a Eevee. Goku tiene a Magby y Edward tiene a Elekid. Ahora se dirigen a Ciudad Carmín para que Naruto pelee contra el líder de Gimnasio Lt. Surge. ¿Qué Pokémon elegirá para la batalla Naruto?

Región de Unova.

Relámpagos caían por varias zonas de la región de Unova. Desde Pueblo Arcilla la profesora Juniper monitoreaba dicha actividad eléctrica.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la profesora Juniper.

-Parece que el Pokémon Zekrom regreso a Unova hija.- dijo su padre.

-¡Zekrom! ¿Pero acaso Reshiram y Zekrom no habían abandonado Unova?-

-Desde que desapareció Black, Bianca, Cheren, White y N cosas raras han pasado. Recuerda que primero fue con los ataques entre los Basculin rojos y azules. Ahora relámpagos que son de Zekrom. No sé qué más puede pasar ahora.-

-Sin nadie que investigue. Le pediré al profesor Oak de Kanto que mande uno de sus nuevos entrenadores. Esto es una emergencia.- dijo la profesora Juniper. Unova ahora presentaba problemas con un Pokémon legendario. ¿Qué más podría pasar en el mundo Pokémon?

Esta Historia Continuara…

**Este es el Decimo capítulo. Ahora Unova tiene crisis con Zekrom y los Basculin's se atacaron entre sí, eso es un desorden. Aun falta mucho para que termine esta historia. Ahora un pequeño recordatorio, cada héroe tiene cuatro Pokémons respectivamente ahora. Solo faltan dos para los seis. Ya se verán los nuevos Pokémons que vienen.**

**Soy Lion Omega X. Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
